


He Sings in the Morning

by xXdark_passengerXx



Series: i wanna watch the stars with you [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Songs, Sort Of, and me self indulging, izaya serenades shizuo, johnny yong bosch returns, seriously this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdark_passengerXx/pseuds/xXdark_passengerXx
Summary: ❝a voice hits the air on a lonely coast,and ill sing along like a prayer for you❞--Izaya decides to get back at Shizuo for listening in on him last time, but while it's fun messing with him, Izaya hopes something will come out of their encounter this time.**based on another song izayas voice actor wrote for dear shizu chan
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: i wanna watch the stars with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975537
Kudos: 19





	He Sings in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> listen im very aware of its ooc-ness, but like... please just got with it

  
Izaya called Shizuo the next day. He had his guitar sitting in his lap as he put his phone on speaker. He waited for the call to go through, placing the phone beside him as he strummed a bit of his guitar so he wouldn't mess up when it mattered.

_"Hello?"_

Either Shizuo didn't have his number saved or he was in a particularly good mood. Izaya would go with the former, since he had several phone numbers, and the numbers that Shizuo did know were probably blocked.

"Oh, Shizu-chan!" Izaya called out, still playing some notes on the guitar, hoping it was loud enough to go through. "I must've called you by mistake. My apologies!"

He heard Shizuo scoff. _"Yeah, right—"_

"No, seriously!" Izaya defended, silently wondering why Shizuo hadn't ended the call yet. "I have so many contacts that start with 'Shi—' There's you, Shinra, Shiki, Shirou— the list goes on! It just so happened I called you instead of Shinra. Well, I'll be on my way now!"

Izaya hung up before Shizuo could say anything else. Once the call ended, Izaya's smile fell as he began feeling anxious. He hoped Shizuo would take the bait and show up at his door just as he'd done yesterday. Izaya wanted to mess with him for a bit. Maybe if it all went well, Shizuo would see Izaya in a new light. He highly doubted it, but Shizuo was always full of surprises.

Izaya waited for the time to pass as he lazily played the guitar. He wasn't even sure Shizuo would show up, yet here he was, hopelessly waiting.

Then he heard the floorboards creak from outside his apartment. Glancing from his peripheral vision, he saw the familiar tuff of bleached hair. He straightened up a bit so he could play properly.

He made it seem as if hadn't noticed Shizuo peep in, as if he'd been playing the guitar all along.

" _I brought my knife with me,"_ Izaya sang, briefly remembering the words to the short song he'd made for the blond. Izaya could practically feel his anticipation radiating off of him.

" _Did you bring your sign?"_

He heard the door creak as it opened and smiled to himself, knowing he'd gotten Shizuo hooked onto his song. Maybe if Shizuo listened just a little more closely, just a little more attentively and between the lines, then their relationship could be more than just throwing and dodging vending machines.

 _"I just wanna say I'm loving you."_ He felt the hesitantly leave his mouth with the words. If things went south, he could easily cover it up, saying it was just a prank, but Izaya didn't want to cover this up, he didn't want this to go wrong— he wanted this to work.

_"Don't throw any vending machines."_

Please, he almost added, but he was afraid of the desperation that would be heard. Even Shizuo would notice it.

His fingers strummed faster and Izaya smirked at the line he was about to sing. Things were about to get fun.

_"I just wanna be your friend."_

Izaya's eyes gave a quick glance to the door, and although he barely looked for half a second, Izaya could see the fall of Shizuo's face, his fist clenching the door. Izaya had to restrain himself from laughing, feeling a bit more confident in his playing and singing. Maybe the end result wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

 _"Hey, Shizu,"_ Izaya could see Shizuo lean in, waiting for the next line as if Izaya were actually singing to him, " _I just wanna look into your eyes."_

And he did. He really did want to look into Shizuo's angry, innocent eyes. There was something about them that drew Izaya to them. Izaya's hope was to see those eyes looking at him with something other than hatred.

 _"As a friend,"_ he added, a small laugh slipping from his lips. He didn't want to risk glancing at Shizuo, but he knew his face must've been full of despair. Izaya thought it served him right; he'd finally feel what Izaya had been feeling for nearly a decade.   
  
_"And nothing else."_

Izaya stood up and he was able to catch Shizuo retreating behind the door as if his presence hadn't been known. Izaya continued playing, walking towards the door. He felt a smile rise to his face when he didn't hear any footsteps walking away from his apartment.

_"Cause I think you're special."_

He sang the words to the door, but he knew Shizuo was right there, right on the other side. It was like speaking to Shizuo directly; the only thing that separated them was the door.

Izaya finally stopped playing, his hands resting on the guitar as he took a deep breath. He tried telling himself he didn't care if Shizuo angrily walked away, he didn't care if Shizuo spat in his face— but Izaya did care a bit. It was the first time he felt some hope.

Grabbing the doorknob, Izaya pulled the door open before he could change his mind. His eyes caught Shizuo's and Izaya instinctively smirked. He wished he hadn't because that seemed to have made Shizuo mad.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya cheered, silently dying inside with his heart pounding out of his chest. "What are you doing outside my house?"

Shizuo glared down at Izaya, his fists clenched by his sides. "Damn flea—"

"Are you stalking me?" Izaya accused playfully, almost snickering at the red that now donned Shizuo's cheeks. "Now that I think about it, you might actually be. After all, weren't you hear yesterday too? I'm sure I saw you peaking in and listening—"

"You knew?" Shizuo growled before realizing his mistake.

"Oh, so he admits to it!" Izaya laughed, throwing his hands in the air. "Tell me, Shizu-chan, did you like my songs? I wrote them specially for you."

"Quit messing with me!"

"I'd never!" Izaya teased, the strap of the guitar feeling much heavier than it had been before. With the ways things were going, it didn't seem like Shizuo would be walking away with a new mindset. "I was just trying to express my love to you!"

"As if a louse like you could feel love."

With the intensity of Shizuo's eyes, Izaya felt that statement pierce his heart. So maybe he was a little affected by Shizuo's words.

"Besides, you said as a friend!"

Izaya blinked, his mind blank before he connected two and two together. Shizuo wasn't trying to be mean, he was just hurt because he thought it was all a joke. While that was Izaya's intention, just for a quick laugh, he didn't think Shizuo would've been this funny.

"Wow, you really are a simpleton."

"What did you—"

"If I'd meant everything I sang, would you believe me?" Izaya asked honestly, looking away from Shizuo's face. Shizuo was most honest in his eyes, he didn't want to see the truth. "If I told you I wanted something else with you, what would you do about it?"

Shizuo stared blankly at Izaya, his mouth slightly agape. "Did you mean it?"

"I asked first—"

"I don't care!"

"Okay," Izaya finally looked back at Shizuo, staring right into his eyes. "Look me in the eyes, and you can believe whatever then."

Shizuo got silent as he stared into Izaya's eyes, his soul, his heart. Izaya didn't like the feeling of being so vulnerable, but he just wanted something to change.

"The songs weren't written for you," he said slowly, wondering if he would see past the insincerity. "I hate you."

It took Shizuo a few moments to think of a response, but when he did, Izaya couldn't help but smile.

"I hate you too," Shizuo grumbled, shifting his weight from one door to the other. The slight smile on his face was contradictory to his statement though. "You wanted to watch the stars, right?"

Izaya furrowed his brows before remembering yesterday's song. "Oh, right—"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist and pulled him forward. Izaya stumbled, just managing to shut the door as Shizuo dragged him off.

"What the— where are you taking me, you protozoan?" Izaya exclaimed.

Shizuo smiled back— it was small but so genuine. Izaya felt his heart flutter.

"To watch the stars."

**Author's Note:**

> okay listen i cant help it.. i think theyre so cute
> 
> part three coming soon~~
> 
> heres the video of izayas va singing the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaPvXULA1cg&list=WL&index=13&ab_channel=jenlinkitty


End file.
